A Day in the Park
by tavingtonsbeauty
Summary: spring: The Wrynns are in the park enjoying family time. This occurs during the latter part of the third book of Lines of Allegiance, which has yet to be written. Fun little story about love and family. Enjoy. Takes place during the later part of Book 3.


A Day in the Park (Spring)

**Events take place in the latter part of Book 3 – From the Earth They Shall Rise**

King Varian of Stormwind could recall very few times when he was happy, truly happy. He was this day. He stood near the Moonwell of the Park and watched his wife and new daughter-in-law lay out a blanket for a picnic. The day was perfect. Though it was spring, the weather was warmer than normal. The rain from the night before gave the air a clean smell and the grass felt soft as he stood upon it.

Crown Princess Ellsa was a quiet woman, but well mannered. She was one of the few Gilneans not affected by the Worgen plague. She had been kept in a remote part of the countryside until her parents had been killed by the Forsaken. Orphaned she had been sent to her relations, the royals of Gilneas. She had been called a spinster for waiting to marry until she was in her mid-twenties. Her uncle and guardian King Genn Greymane had sworn her off to live a life alone. That was until she met Anduin at the Harvest Ball.

Rhenn, Varian's timeless Queen had managed to have the two of them dance together. Dancing led to talking, which led to them finding a quiet table to continue their discourse. From there Rhenn allowed them to court in her chambers where they would not be disturbed or hounded by a chaperone.

Varian had asked about his sudden guest spending the Winterveil holiday with the Wrynns. She answered only by nodding to the two seated by the fire talking privately. The King could only smile at how happy his son looked. The Queen pulled him away to allow their son privacy and to discuss her own plans for the feast the next day.

The two announced their engagement the next morning. To Varian it was an event. To his Queen it was hardly a surprise and she welcomed the young woman happily.

Varian chuckled softly with a certain pride. Earlier his son had confided that the new Princess of Stormwind was pregnant. The Wrynn men certainly did not waste time with their women. The Princess was showing, though only to the trained eye. It had been Rhenn who had first noticed. The Princess had left a guild meeting. Rhenn found her in the garden sitting and weeping that she had vomited into the lilies. Rhenn's calm presence soothed the young woman and she took her to see the priests in Cathedral Square for the answer she already knew.

Anduin and Varian had been in a war meeting at the time. Rhenn had come to them and informed them that the Princess was resting. Her smile informed Varian of her little secret and he swept his wife into his arms laughing. Anduin seemed confused until his father told. The Prince, as hearty a mettle as he was made of like his father nearly fainted with the sudden joy and illation he felt.

Rhenn and Ellsa sat on the blanket as the Queen's ladies buzzed about them chattering like geese about the upcoming Noblegarden and the ball. Remy and Calia were laying out the food as they spoke. Helene joined them and they greeted her.

Anduin was over near a tree. He was pointing into it and speaking, though Varian could not make out the words. The Crown Prince was holding something gently in the crook of one arm. Varian smiled realizing it was the Princess Aramathea in his arms. The new princess was not only Varian's joy, but also her much elder brother's who had never had siblings. He had always called Rhenn's children by Grekko his brothers and sisters, but having one that really was of his blood seemed to bring him a peace that was hard to describe.

The King walked to his son and pressed a hand to his shoulder. Anduin looked up and smiled. "See Thea, here is daddy." He said.

Varian chuckled. "It will not be long before you have that title as well, my son." He looked down into the folds of the blanket. Bold green eyes stared back up at him and a tiny hand reached upward toward him. He extended a finger to the infant. She clasped it and cooed. Smiling, he stooped and kissed her small brow and inhaled the calming scent of the baby.

"She is so small." The prince said looking down at the babe he held. Thea was already more than a month old and growing. The thick goat milk that the farmers of New Southshore sent to the Queen was no doubt helping her breast milk be sweet and thick for the child. Thea had been born in a stable and wrapped in simple clothes after her birth. No birthing suite for this child, but she was thriving as her mother was.

"All babes are born small." The King remarked. "Unlike you, however, she sleeps through the night."

The Prince looked up at his father who beamed at him. "I…"

"You flirted with every female in the Kingdom as well. Perhaps I should warn your wife about how amorous you once were."

The Prince rolled his eyes and looked down at the baby as she yawned and turned her head about. She still held her father's finger and moved it as she shifted her tiny fists. She then brought it to her mouth and started to suck on it.

Varian chuckled merrily as his daughter gummed his finger.

Anduin shifted the small babe who whimpered. She started to cry and the women looked up at the suddenly worried Prince. The young man had faced many foes, but nothing quite filled him terror as the ten pound child in his arms when she was upset. He rather face Malygos single handedly.

"What does she want?"

Varian laughed lightly at his son as he held the infant from him. He reached and took her from him and cradled the babe to his chest. Instantly, the tiny baby turned her head and began to root against his shirt. The King smiled fondly at the daughter he had sired and looked up at his son.

"She is just hungry, my son." He smiled and walked back toward his wife who was already reaching for a blanket to cover herself so she could feed the hungry infant. Varian knelt and gave her to Rhenn who smiled up at him. He stole a soft kiss before retreating back as the women closed in.

Rhenn shifted the top of her dress and covered herself as she nursed the baby. The sucking sounds were loud. Rhenn normally did not have this modesty, but she was in a public place and some might find it unseemly to have their queen bare-breasted nursing.

Ellsa drew closer looking at Rhenn as she settled back against the trunk of the tree behind her. Her face held the serenity and ecstasy of a mother who was feeding her own child. The baby was indeed hungry and she sucked with vigor. Varian loved watching the scene when they were alone in the Keep. Highlord Tirion Fordring had been correct. There was nothing so calming as a nursing babe, with the exception perhaps of a sleeping babe.

Anduin joined the small group. He leaned close to his father. "Are they always so loud when they…feed?"

"Nursing? Of course. It takes work to nurse. It is why the sleep after." Varian smiled.

Ellsa cocked her head. "My lady, I am curious…about what you are doing."

Rhenn's eyes opened and she looked at her daughter-in-law. "I may be queen, but my name is Rhenn or mother to you Ellsa." She said in a gentle rebuke. "Now. What are you curious about?"

"How does one…feed a baby?"

Rhenn smiled. Innocent enough question. She lifted the blanket up so the young woman could see what was going on. The tiny being dropped her mother's nipple and looked up at the young woman for a moment before she rooted about and found her aim once more.

"She is beautiful." The Princess remarked.

Rhenn smiled at her. "Soon you will be feeling the calm yourself, my dear." She said reaching over unbidden to press a hand to Ellsa's abdomen. "Do you wish for a prince or a princess?"

"Either as long as it is healthy." Ellsa remarked. She lowered her hands and pressed them to her. "I never thought I would be pregnant."

Rhenn smiled as Anduin moved to sit behind her. He anchored her, but also his hands wrapped around her in the unabashed hands-on way of newlyweds. Such love was always wanted and Anduin as a Wrynn had much to give emotionally and physically.

Varian smiled. His family. Two were missing. Jamiy was in Northrend with his wife and Alanis was in Dalaran with her studies, but they would be arriving soon for the holiday. He reached forward and cupped the small head of his daughter as he looked into the eyes of his beloved wife. For so long he had longer to call her that, even when she was married to her first husband, Grekko. He, however, had enough honor and pride not to seduce her while he lived. When she was widowed and after a mourning period he proposed and she accepted. He lifted a finger and traced the faint scar near her hairline. It was the only scar that showed from the horrific accident that had brought them together forever.

She looked up at him as the finger traced one of her blue facial tattoos. She mouthed 'I love you' to him and he smiled and pursed his lips back at her. The women looked down and giggled at the affection that the King publically showed for his wife. It made everyone smile who saw them for they too were newlyweds, though they had been married nearly a year.

Love. It was something Varian never expected to have again. He had loved and been loved from afar, but to be together at last was a gift and he treasured it every day. Thrall had been right. Nothing was more desired on this world than to feel the soft skin of a woman, feel her love, and be able to have a love-trust bond that would stand through anything.

He sat back and smiled as Rhenn shifted and passed the babe to Helene. Thea's elder sister took a cloth and pressed her to her shoulder. Gently she rubbed and patted her back. The bubble came out in a rather subdued burp which amused Varian. He had held her when she had released one loud enough to impress most of the sailors on the Stormwind Harbor docks.

Rhenn cleaned herself and then shifted. "Shall we have lunch since the little princess will rest now?" She asked.

Anduin nodded afraid to speak as the baby yawned in her sister's arms. Varian reached for her and expertly held her as he reached for some food. "I am all for it." He said. She nestled into the warmth of the crook of his arm as he used his free hand to pick up the items that were handed to him. The women began to chatter again.

The bold eyes shut and soon a soft snore was heard from the King's elbow.


End file.
